Du bist mîn, ich bin dîn
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Os - AU - PruAus - Mitte des 13 Jahrhunderts - Es war immer wieder auf neuste seltsam sich mit Roderich zu treffen...


Salute,  
gut hier mal wieder ein PruAus-OS, wenn auch AU. Ich habe versucht so gut wie möglich die Situation einer homosexuellen Beziehung zu dieser Zeit mit meinen (in diesem Punkt eher bescheidenden) Kenntnissen zu berücksichtigen. Ob es gelungen ist müsst ihr selbst entscheiden. Ich spiele mit einem weiteren Os im gleichen Rahmenkontext in Gedanken, nun ja…  
lg, Sternenschwester  
PS: Der ganze OS ist aus Sicht Gilberts geschrieben (dritte Person, bin kein großer Freund der ICH-Perspektive)  
Verloren ist der Schlüssel  
Dû bist mîn, ich bin dîn.

Irgendwo im HHR – irgendwann in den späteren 30° Jahren des 13. Jahrhunderts

Wie ein Schatten in der Nacht, huschte er durch den Kreuzgang des Klosters. Auch wenn wahrscheinlich die wenigen Brüder, welche diese kleine Wirtschaft hier am Leben hielten schliefen, wusste er nur zu gut, dass er gut daran beraten war, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, dessen war er fest überzeugt. Für sie würde nur die Sünde zählen, die es war und dennoch, der Wille war stark, bloß das Fleisch war schwach.

Schnellen Schrittes hatte er das innere Klostergelände verlassen und befand sich nun wieder auf den matschigen Pfad, welchen er erst heute mit seinen Begleitern hinauf geritten war. Das schwere Sommergewitter hatte sie mitten am Tag überrascht und das Kloster war nur zu gütig gewesen, ihnen für diese Nacht Unterkunft zu gewähren. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber es gab genug Ecken und Verstecke, welche einen vor allzu neugierigen Blicken abschirmten.  
Doch er glaubte sehr wohl zu wissen, wo er suchen wo er sich auf die Suche machen musste. Seit dem Beginn ihrer sündigen Beziehung zueinander, hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit zu einem Spiel entwickelt, dem anderen Rätsel aufzugeben, wo sie sich im Geheimen treffen konnten. Es war riskant, ohne Frage, aber auf der anderen Seite löste es einen gewissen Nervenkitzel aus, welchen er eigentlich nur vom Schlachtfeld kannte.

Nochmal ging er im Geiste die hingeschmierten Zeilen des Pergamentes durch, welches er vorsorglich vor seinem Aufbruch aus seiner Zelle verbrannt hatte. Trotz seiner Ausbildung von einst, welche er vor dem Eintritt in den Orden als Sohn eines Edelmannes genossen hatte, hatte er sich nie für einen Mann gehalten, welcher mit dem geschriebenen Wort gut umgehen konnte.  
Bis vor Kurzem war es ihm eher unsinnig erschienen, etwas gekünstelt hochtrabend auszudrücken, wenn man mit ein paar einfachen Sätzen den gleichen Effekt erzielen konnte. Lieber brüllte er Befehle, die, je einfacher die Formulierung war, umso sicherer bis ins letzte ungewaschene Ohr vordrangen.  
Doch seit er diesen Fahrenden getroffen hatte, ließ ihn die Magie der schönen Worte nicht mehr los und noch weniger hatte der Zauber der Musik Einhalt vor seinem Herzen geboten.

Kurz hielt er inne und betrachtete die Schwärze vor ihm, die, je länger er sich in ihr aufhielt, immer mehr Kontraste bekam. Der Mond stand hoch und seine füllige Gestalt bedeckte die Landschaft mit dem typischen, fahlen Licht.  
Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine bleichen Lippen. Nach den Kenntnissen die er in den letzten Reisewochen über seinen Harfe zupfenden Begleiter gesammelt hatte, war es auf sonderbare Weise nachvollziehbar gewesen, dass er sich mit ihm draußen im freien Gelände treffen wollte.  
Dieser Angehörige des niederen, österreichischen Adels hatte eine eindeutige Schwäche für Dinge und Umstände, welche einen anderen Christenmenschen, einfach nur Angst und Unbehagen eingejagt hätte.  
Er hätte es als Narrheit und ungesunder Neugier abgetan, wenn er sich nicht die letzten Wochen näher mit diesem Kerl beschäftigt hätte. Heute würde er eher sagen, dass der Geist und vor allem der Verstand, des Braunhaarigen, verglichen mit ihren Zeitgenossen als viel zu kritisch einzustufen war. Doch vielleicht war es auch dieser geschickte Leichtsinn, Kritik, mit scharfer Zunge zu verkünden, welchen ihn zu diesen Mann hingezogen hatte.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das weißliche Haar. Wenn er die Verse richtig interpretiert hatte, so sollte er sich mit ihm an einem stehenden Gewässer treffen.  
Er konnte sich erinnern, bei ihrem Ritt zum Kloster hin einen Fischteich, nicht weit abseits der Straße, gesehen zu haben. Im hellen Licht des Mondes ging er den Pfad so weit zurück, bis er auf der Höhe war, an dem er im Dunkeln den Teich vermutete. Kaum hatte er die ersten zehn Meter, nach seinem Verlassen der Straße, hinter sich gelassen, erhaschten seine roten Augen die erwartete Gestalt.  
Vom Mondlicht erleuchtet saß der junge Mann am Ufer, das eine Bein angewinkelt, und blickte gedankenverloren ins pechschwarze Wasser. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter.  
Ach, was war er nur gut…  
Nein, er war sogar besser als nur gut, er war einfach unglaublich.

Feixend über seine Geistesschärfe, das Worträtsel geknackt zu haben und mit einem flotten Gang schritt er auf den anderen zu. Jedoch verlangsamter er seine Schritte, als er das Flüstern eines Liedes, vermischt mit dem Rauschen des Windes vernahm. Er hatte den Braunhaarigen schon öfter singen gehört, schließlich war es Teil seines Broterwerbs.  
Aber es faszinierte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue, wie ihn aber auch Anderes an dem Mann faszinierte. Die schlanken, schmalen Hände, welche zwar grundsätzlich ein Schwert schwingen konnten, aber viel besser die Harfe beherrschten. Die in sich ruhenden, violetten Augen, welche ihm jedes Mal wie ein tiefer Brunnen erschienen, in denen er sich gerne verlor. Das kühle und distanzierte Gemüt, mit welchen er besonders am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft so oft aneinander geraten war. Dennoch besaß der Bursche auch eine andre, leidenschaftliche Seite, welche zu Tage trat, wenn es darum ging mit Musik und Gesang die Herzen seiner Zuhörer zu erobern.

Doch der Augenblick verflog so schnell, wie das Vögelchen aus den Liedern und ein violettes Augenpaar ruhte nun auf seiner bleichen Gestalt. Das war ein weiter Faktor, welcher diesen Mann für ihn so interessant machte. Die meisten anderen Menschen würden, wegen seiner unheimlichen Gestalt und Augenfarbe einen großen Bogen um ihn machen und ihm war wohl bewusst, dass ihn in vielen Fällen, allein sein Ordensgewand, wie auch seine Stellung innerhalb der Gemeinschaft des Ordens der deutschen Ritter, vor bösen Zungen, wie auch Taten schützten. Doch dieser Ritter betrachtete ihn mit dem gleichen Blick, als würde er einen ganz normalen Mann ansehen und nicht eine Missgeburt.

„Du hast lange gebraucht, ich dachte du kommst gar nicht mehr."  
Aus der Stimme war jener Klang verschwunden, den er an ihm so liebte. Nun klang sie wieder kalt und monoton. Gespielt beleidigt kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich werde mir doch keine Gelegenheit nehmen lassen, dir meine Großartigkeit vorzuenthalten."  
Der Blick der violetten Augen wanderte wieder über die dunkle Wasseroberfläche.

„War mein kleines Rätsel in Versen zu kompliziert für deinen Geist? Oder war das verwendete Latein zu hoch für deine Kenntnisse?"

Mit einem genervten Seufzer schubste er den Anderen mit seiner Stiefelspitze an. Er mochte diesen momentanen, gereizten Gemütszustand unter diesen Voraussetzungen überhaupt nicht und hoffte, dass es für diesen Abend nur eine kurze, nicht sehr beständige Phase sei.

„Du faselst, Roderich. Ich habe nur höchste Vorsicht walten lassen."  
Einen Moment später wusste er, dass er das falsche Thema angeschnitten hatte.

„Dann sage mir, Mann eines kirchlichen Ordens. Warum lässt Gott nur solche Gefühle in meiner Brust zu, wenn sie doch zu den schlimmsten Sünden zählen, die man begehen kann?"

Da war er wieder, dieser bohrende Blick, den er in diesen Momenten so sehr an seinem Gegenüber hasste. Es war nicht so, als würde er die verbale Auseinandersetzung mit dem anderen scheuen, aber für solche gefährliche Fragen, wie diese hatte er in der spärlichen Zeit, welche ihnen vergönnt war gemeinsam zu verbringen, einfach keinen Nerv.

„Ich sagte dir schon, du faselst, Roderich und jetzt bring dich nicht mehr in Teufelsküche, als du bereits drinnen steckst."  
Während er sich neben den anderen niederließ, lachte dieser leise auf.

„Wenn ich in der Hölle landen sollte, dann weiß ich auch, wer mich dorthin begleiten wird."  
Leicht, aber dennoch gut spürbar boxte er den österreichischen Minnesänger in die Seite.

„Wenn du weiter so eine lockere Zunge hast, dann bist du bald ein gefunden Fressen für die Teufel, welche hier auf Erden wandeln."  
Ihm entging nicht der Spott, welcher ihm aus den Augen des anderen entgegen funkelten.

„Die Teufel? Gilbert, ich kenne diese Teufel nur allzu gut. Sie sind es, welche mir Brot und Wein gegen Hunger und Durst spenden und mir eine warme Decke gegen die Kälte im Winter stiften. Dabei verlangen sie nur von mir, ihre heuchlerische Herrlichkeit in all meinen Künsten zu preisen und zu loben. Erzähl mir ruhig von den Heiden, welche ihr mit Feuer und Schwert zum wahren Glauben konvertiert, aber rede nicht von Dämonen, welche du nicht kennst."

Das stimmt nicht, Roderich, schoss es durch seine Gedanken, meine Gefühle zu dir sind auch Dämonen, welche mich nicht loslassen. So schnell wie möglich, wechselte er den Gesprächsstoff, da die ganze Situation eine Wendung annahm, welche ihm selber überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Das Lied, welches du vorhin gesungen hast. Für wen war es bestimmt?"  
Der plötzliche Themenwechsel schien den Anderen nicht zu überraschen.

„Neid ist auch eine Todsünde, Gilbert."

„Auf wen soll ich bitte neidisch sein?", fuhr er den Anderen ungehalten an. Er hätte es seit dem Erhalten des Rätsel ahnen müssen. Wenn der Braunhaarige einmal in dieser streitsüchtigen Stimmung war, so konnte er vorzüglich provokante Spottlieder aus dem Stegreif runterdichten, aber die Okkasion, eine angenehme Unterhaltung unter dem Mondlicht zu führen, rückte eher ins Reich des Unmöglichen.

„Die hohe Minne, Gilbert, gehört zum Frauendienst eines jeden Ritters. Es sieht keine anderen Gefühle vor, als die des Ritters zu der Dame seiner Wahl, welche aufgrund ihrer Stellung nie dem Werben nachgeben darf."

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht Angesicht dieser Belehrung. Er wusste nur zu gut, was die hohe Minne beinhaltete, schließlich hatte er seine Ausbildung an einem Hof genossen.  
„Aber in dem Lied kam kein Hinweis vor, dass es sich bei dem Erwählten um eine Frau handelt."

„Gilbert, ich bitte dich, mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Warum kannst du es nicht für mich singen? Was hält einen Mann, wie dich, der ohne die Miene zu verziehen, das Blaue vom Himmel runterlügen kann, davon ab? In diesem Lied geht es um die Seele, nicht um den Körper, welcher ihr als Gefäß dient. Das überlasse lieber deinen Zupferfreunden und spare es dir für deine Auftritte an Höfen auf."

Im fahlen Licht konnte er sehen, wie eine der braunen Brauen sich erstaunt hob. Es war selten, dass er den Andere so offen um etwas bat. Erst trat ein kurzes Schweigen ein, doch dann richtete sich Roderich leicht auf und begann zu singen.

~Du bist min, ih bin din.  
des solt du gewis sin.  
du bist beslossen in minem herzen.  
verlorn ist daz sluzzellin.  
du most och immer darinne sin.~

Die Stimme war leise gehalten, doch er saugte jedes Wort in sich ein. Er wusste, dass er Zeit seines Lebens niemals ein Weib sein nennen durfte, auch, dass er niemals Kinder haben würde, aber das Wissen, dennoch das Herz eines Anderen zu besitzen, erfüllte seine Seele immer wieder aufs Neue.  
Ja, er liebte ihn, so weit war er sich seiner Gefühle sicher, wie auch über die Aufrichtigkeit, welche sich hinter den gesungenen Wörtern versteckte. Mochte die Schade der Sünde, dass er ihn auch körperlich begehrte, schwer auf seine Seele lasten, so trug er dennoch die Last nicht allein. Dies hatte ihn sein Minnesänger schon oft genug bewiesen.  
Mit einem seligen Lächeln, welches sich trotz seiner Zweifel tief in ihm, richtig anfühlte, lehnte er sich gegen den anderen, welcher ihn, kaum war die zweite Wiederholung des Leides verklungen, in die Arme zog.  
„Dû bist mîn, ich bin dîn, Gilbert! Vergiss das nicht!", raunte ihm Roderich ins Ohr, bevor er seine Lippen auf die weiße Nackenhaut legte. „Verloren ist der Schlüsselchen, du musst für immer drinnen bleiben."

Ich gratuliere mal denjenigen die es bis hier her gelesen haben und schreibe noch ein wenig geschichtlichen Kontext dazu. Das Lied „Dû bist mîn, ich bin dîn" stammt aus einer handschriftlichen Liedersammlung aus dem 12 Jahrhundert und könnte euch (oder ist es schon) im Deutschunterricht untergekommen sein. Weiteres habe ich hier folgend die zwei Versionen gepostet, welche ich dazu auf Wikipedia gefunden habe.

°Wissenschaftliche Version

+Dû bist mîn, ich bin dîn.  
des solt dû gewis sîn.  
dû bist beslozzen  
in mînem herzen,  
verlorn ist das sluzzelîn:  
dû muost ouch immêr darinne sîn.+

Handschriftliche Version:

+Du bist min ih bin din.  
des solt du gewis sin.  
du bist beslossen in minem herzen.  
verlorn ist daz sluzzellin.  
du most och immer dar inne sin.+

Wen es interessiert es gibt auch einen weiteren Teil von dieser FF: Und der Teufel lacht...

-  
Betagelesen: Sira_Cunningham (animexx)


End file.
